


Interlude

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Committed Relationship, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: A brief moment between the wedding ceremony and the reception.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need more wedding fic, here's a very fluffy moment from their wedding.

David is clutching his hand so tightly that his fingers are starting to go numb. The gold band on his left hand feels strange and unfamiliar and David’s grip is making it dig into his palm. It’s perfect. He squeezes David’s hand and David’s grasp gets even tighter. Patrick can tell that David is starting to feel overwhelmed and to be honest, he’s feeling a bit that way himself. 

Their families and Ray are the last ones to leave, watching as they sign the wedding license. Signing his name on the line beside David’s makes everything real. He and David are married. He can’t stop smiling as Ray snaps what seems like a thousand different photos. 

He wants this moment, this brief minute between the two of them before they have to open the doors and face everyone. When it looks like their families might linger, he catches Stevie’s eye and smiles with relief as she ushers the rest of the wedding party outside. He owes her. Again. At this point, he might as well have their entire wine inventory delivered to the motel, but it’s worth it.

And then, without warning, the Town Hall is empty, with most of the town waiting for them on the other side of the double doors. The quiet washes over them and he is able to take a deep breath for the first time in hours. He looks at David and he can tell that he feels it too. The grip on his hand loosens slightly and the feeling starts to return to his fingers.

He pulls David to a stop just inside the doors. David is crying again. He’s been crying off and on since the moment they’d walked up the makeshift aisle together, his hold on Patrick’s hand growing tighter and tighter as the ceremony unfolded. He reaches up and wipes away David’s tears with his thumb, cupping his cheek for a second before he slides his hand to the back of David’s neck. He tips David’s forehead against his own.

They’d said their vows only minutes ago, both of them stammering with voices cracking. Even though he’d practiced before the ceremony, he hadn’t anticipated how emotional it would be to stand in front of everyone and say everything he feels for David. So he wants this moment, this brief pause that is just for the two of them, a chance to tell David yet again how much he means to him. 

“Thank you for today. And tomorrow.” His voice is soft and tender, just for David. Outside he can hear the happy chatter of their wedding guests, waiting. “I love you.”

For a second he thinks that David will make a joke to deflect the emotions that they’re both feeling. But it’s as though the public declaration of their vows has taken away the embarrassment that usually strikes him when Patrick seizes moments like this. Even though he’s blinking away his latest bout of tears, he looks directly into Patrick’s eyes, his dark eyes filled with affection and his voice gentle and sincere.

“I love you too. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He runs his thumb gently along David’s lower lip before leaning in to kiss him. David’s lips taste salty, it’s no surprise given the number of tears he’s shed today. David kisses him back and as always, everything else fades away and he’s not thinking about the people waiting for them outside or if they ordered enough wine or how long they should stay at the reception before they can sneak away. All he’s thinking about is how much he loves this striking, dramatic, sweet man who has changed him in more ways than he knows.

He pulls away from their kiss, smiling into the black eyes that meet his, measure for measure. He longs to thrust his hands into David’s perfect hair, but that will have to wait. He slips his arms around David’s waist instead, tucking them beneath his suit jacket. As always, David’s automatic response is to place his arms around Patrick’s neck. Despite the constricting formal wear, they fit together as perfectly as always. They sway together, looking at each other, not needing to say what they are both feeling.

After a moment, he sighs, a bit regretfully. “We should probably go out there before someone comes to find us.” 

David nods, his tears are threatening again. Patrick straightens David’s jacket where it’s gotten rumpled and laces their fingers together. He reaches for the handle of the door, squeezing David’s hand.

“Are we ready to do this?” 

“Open the doors,” David whispers. Together, they step out into the bright sunshine.


End file.
